someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Payday 2: Hoxton's Daughter
Hi, I'm a big Payday fan. I've been playing since the first game came out by something recently confused me with a contract I played not too long ago on Payday 2. It was a normal day for me, ate breakfast, went to the bank I work at and came home later that night. I hopped on Steam and saw Payday 2 was updating. I was excited to see it updating since the Golden Grin heist was supposed to come out soon. I started Payday 2 and clicked Crime.net. Oddly enough, there were only a few players hosting lobbies. Someone was hosting "Watchdogs" on Overkill, someone else was hosting "Firestarter" on Deathwish, and the last person was hosting "Four Stores" on Normal. I clicked out of Crime.net and sat back in my chair, wondering why so little people were playing. After about 30 minutes on the Payday 2 discussions tab, people kept saying the update was very large was taking awhile to download. I guess it was pretty large, but I have a pretty fast download speed so I guess it took other people longer with slower download times. I pressed Shift+Tab to get back into Payday 2. I clicked Crime.net Offline. I usually get my heists through the contract broker but a heist caught my eye before I clicked it. It was titled "Hoxton's Daughter" I figured this was a follow-up to the "Hoxton Breakout" and "Hoxton Revenge" heists. I clicked on it and listened to the audio log, it was from Hoxton. "Well fellas, before we go and find who the fuck ratted me out, we need to get my daughter, Emily, out of my harms way. I had left her in England so she could be safe when we started the Payday Gang. My fuckin' wife found a new husband and left Emily in a fucking orphanage." He rambles on for a few more minutes, talking about how she was kidnapped and Hoxton was forced over to the feds, but that there was no way they'd known he had a daughter without a rat. Then Bain butts in. "Alright guys, you heard him. Get inside, find Hoxton's Daughter, and get out. If you find any valuables in the house, keep 'em. They're yours." I clicked buy contract and the cost was 1 million from my offshore account. I clicked Ok and it went to the preparing screen. I clicked Assets and there was one 1 asset I could buy it was called "Restraints and Gourney" Obviously, someone would be hurt and needed to be restrained. I bought the asset and clicked start heist. I held down enter to skip the dialogue since it and the briefing in the preparing screen was the same thing as the audio log. The level was the same as "Hoxton Revenge" I put on my mask and ran to the front door, the gourney with leather restraints was near the front door, the objective was get inside so I shot the door with my silenced pistol and it burst open. The objective was find Hoxton's Daughter. I started upstairs and heard a small child crying and sushing and whispering. I pulled out my shotgun when Hoxton said "STOP! We take this carefully! I will not take anyone killing my child!" I was confused and put my shotgun away and pulled out my silenced pistol again. I started painfully lock picking the doors, I lock picked 2 doors before I found a room where his daughter was in. She was cornered with 3 naked men surrounding her all facing towards her. The thing that was truly horrifying, she was nude and motionless on the floor. Hoxton ran into the room and saw his daughter, the men ran out. I tried shooting them but I kept missing. Hoxton was cradling his dead, nude daughter. Sobbing as he did so. He got up and grabbed a nearby rope and knife. He chased the naked men and found one of them. I ran to his outline through the wall and found him with the rope around the naked man's neck. His face was blue and his body was motionless. He found the two other men with pants on in the kitchen, Hoxton threw the knife into one of the men's faces. He pulled out a hammer and started bashing the other's face in. I was shocked. I ran away in-game to find some jewelry or something that I could collect for cash. I found a few necklaces and rings that were from the Jewelry Store job for some reason. Bain suddenly said "Hoxton, I'm sorry. We gotta go. The escape van's here when you're ready. Make sure you scavenge to find some cash or jewelry, maybe this won't be a complete loss." I just ran to the escape zone and the job ended. The game crashed when it was about to load the cash I earned. Every time I try to open Payday 2 now, Hoxton's Mask shows up for a few seconds and it cuts to his daughter's dead, nude body. And it keeps alternating between the mask and the daughter. It's soundless aswell. It doesn't close either until I close it in Task Manager. What really confused me was the gourney with restraints. What was it for? Maybe if I had gone in loud and not listened to Hoxton I could've saved her? I just don't know. So that was my experience. Hopefully someone here can give me an explanation on what I had witnessed. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story